


The Ugly Truth

by stilinskisderek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 08:14:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6230941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinskisderek/pseuds/stilinskisderek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The ugly truth is that men are simple, all they want is sex. It doesn't matter if they're gay, straight or bisexual like myself. We all want sex!"</p><p>"No actually, the ugly truth is that you're not only sexist, but you're a disgusting, rude, degrading and imbecilic man whore," Stiles lashed out, realizing the way his voice has risen but not making an effort to tone it down, "the only people who watch and agree with this trash are foolish players who wouldn't know what it meant to be in love if Cupid stroke their dicks with an arrow."</p><p>He watched as Derek chuckled on the screen, pearly white bunny teeth revealed and glowing, "you know what? I honestly don't have time to be arguing with idiots who are still stuck in this fake fairytale world where true love exists. You can go on thinking whatever it is that you want to think about men and romance. But all I know is that men, they don't love, they lust."</p><p>"Well maybe if you've ever actually been in love you'd realize just how wrong you are," he hissed before hanging up.</p><p>(or The Ugly Truth AU, obviously.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ugly Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I seriously promise after this, I won't publish another story for at least another two weeks to a month because writing has taken over my life and not having a social life is just sad, y'know? But The Ugly Truth is another one of my all time favorites and I just had to because Gerard Butler owns my heart and Derek plays a great conceited realist. ❤️
> 
> *** There is a little Theo Raeken/Stiles Stilinski in this fic where Theo is not an asshole! :D

"Seriously Scott? Again?"

"Hey, my house, my rules."

Stiles rolled his eyes as he plopped down beside his best friend on the couch, "you don't actually believe any of this. This guy literally goes against all your beliefs and morals."

"Yeah, but I love listening to his opinion," said Scott, "many people do. It's rare to find talk shows that spill every little detail. Most of the things you see on television these days is all make-upped and covered for viewers liking. Hale speaks his truths though, he's real."

"Real stupid," Stiles scoffed.

"—it's just obvious. I mean people are seriously always asking me why I roll both ways, and that is because women are sensitive. Not all, but most. They want sweet soft a lot of the time and when you go too rough they start to sob. Guys, guys just take it like a man should. They let you do as you please and end up loving it, begging for more. Some females won't even give head. I mean, what kind of person in this time and day does not give head," Derek Hale spoke on the television screen, picking up his bottle of water to chug down a half of it before setting it down.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me," Stiles groaned only to be shushed by his best friend.

"Life is already hard as it is and here comes women over here making it even harder by not trying to please their man. They can be so vanilla at times, it's vomit worthy. But y'know, at the end of the day, sex is sex," he stated as if it were that simple, "I mean, that's all it is any way you put it. It's something to love and enjoy. There's no complications when it comes to sex and that's what guys like so much. Well, aside from the pleasure of course but the whole no strings attached thing is great. And if your partner somehow catches feelings well, too bad for them. They only really fell for your dick anyways so don't worry," Derek voiced lowly into his mini mic as if telling a secret.

"Okay, I've had enough of this asshole," the college student spat before snatching his cellphone off the table and dialing in the number at the bottom of the screen.

"Dude, what are you doing," asked Scott.

"I'm going to give this jackass a piece of my mind."

He slammed his finger down on the call button and brought the phone up to his ear, tuning out whatever Scott had said to him.

The phone placed on the coffee table on screen started to ring and Derek looked down at it with a cocked brow, "well, it's not call time yet but I guess we can start a little early today."

He leaned forward and pressed a button before greeting, "hello, Derek Hale here."

"You're ridiculous, you know that right," was the first thing that came out from Stiles mouth.

"So I've heard," Derek smirked, "tell me, why am I so ridiculous?"

"Your whole opinion is just stupid! Do you honestly think no man is capable of love?"

Stiles watched as the bachelor leaned back in his comfortable couch, face broadcasting deep thought, "yeah, yeah I think that's what I said."

"Well I'm a man. And no I've never been in love before but I'm sure as hell capable of it. I'm not here to use other people for their bodies unlike manipulative assholes such as yourself."

"Manipulative," Derek chuckled, "that's new. Do you honestly think with a face like this I have to manipulate anyone into bed with me?"

"I never said into having sex."

"But you're implying it, no?"

"I'm implying that you and your opinion and this damn show is absurd."

Derek rolled his eyes on the television screen, "I've heard all of this before, I have. But no one is changing my 'absurd' opinion. I appreciate you speaking on your behalf—"

"I'm not speaking on only my behalf. I'm speaking on the behalf of every guy out there who agrees with me. You're over here publishing a terrible image of all men when not all men are as insane as you are."

"I'm insane for being honest?"

"You're insane for thinking everyone agrees with you," Stiles corrected, "there are great guys out there!"

"And do you know one?"

"In fact, I do," he responded, one specific man coming to mind, "he's an amazing guy. He's handsome, intelligent, loyal, comedic and all around amazing. And he's a real man who I'm sure wouldn't use anyone for any reason."

"I will pay you a thousand dollars of my own money if you can bring this guy up here," said Derek, "because Jesus, I'm just dying to meet Prince Charming."

"He wouldn't want to be on your show. He has more self respect than that."

Hale grinned, "God, I really hope you're attractive because the mouth you got on you is not that pleasant. It must be pretty big though if you could talk this much and not get tired. I wonder what else it's good for."

"Fucking pig," Stiles muttered, then louder, "it's good for biting your dick off."

"Kinky," Derek smirked before winking at the audience on and off screen, "I'm just saying that you're wrong about what men want. You can't possibly think that this guy's any different can you?"

"I know this guy's different."

Derek scoffed.

"The ugly truth is that men are simple, all they want is sex. It doesn't matter if they're gay, straight or bisexual like myself. We all want sex!"

"No actually, the ugly truth is that you're not only sexist, but you're a disgusting, rude, degrading and imbecilic man whore," Stiles lashed out, realizing the way his voice has risen but not making an effort to tone it down, "the only people who watch and agree with this trash are foolish players who wouldn't know what it meant to be in love if Cupid stroke their dicks with an arrow."

He watched as Derek chuckled on the screen, pearly white bunny teeth revealed and glowing, "you know what? I honestly don't have time to be arguing with idiots who are still stuck in this fake fairytale world where true love exists. You can go on thinking whatever it is that you want to think about men and romance. But all I know is that men, they don't love, they lust."

"Well maybe if you've ever actually been in love you'd realize just how wrong you are," he hissed before hanging up.

Stiles felt a sense of victory as he watched the bachelor's jaw lock and his body go stiff.

Derek was glaring at the phone on the coffee table, and he must've felt far more furious than he looked.

That was okay though, because Stiles felt great. For the first time ever, someone shut the man up.

The man straightened himself out on television and offered a fake smile, "my oh my, someone has a mouth on them. Well, I'm afraid that's the end of the show today. I'll see you guys tomorrow on The Ugly Truth."

Immediately after, the show's logo popped up on screen and Scott gaped, "what the fuck? There was nine more minutes left."

"Guess someone finally got to the prick."

"I can't believe you did that," Scott gaped, "like seriously. I knew you had balls but dude."

Stiles shrugged, "he needed to hear it."

"Yeah, well now my favorite television show just got cut off nine minutes before the end time so now I'm left with nothing to do as of right now thanks to my best friend."

"You'll live. I think the world is a much better place without people like Derek Hale walking around poisoning people's brains."

Scott got up from the couch to walk behind the counter separating the kitchen from the living room, "I never got why you hated him so much."

"Because he's fucking dumb. And he's putting out a bad image for all men out there," said Stiles as he turned to face Scott who was looking through the fridge, "I know there are many males in the world who are like him but not all of them are. It's unfair to the ones who aren't because now women suddenly think they have the mind of a man. That's how females are, well a lot of them, you know this. Derek is a man of great influence. Do we as guys honestly need this asshat speaking for us on our views on love and lust?"

His best friend nodded as he uncapped a bottle of Gatorade, "makes sense. I mean, it doesn't give you a solid reason to hate him but I get where you're coming from. I still can't believe you did that though."

"Yeah, well—"

Stiles' sentence ended upon hearing the ringing of his iPhone. He narrowed his eyes at Scott, then his phone before reaching for it on where it laid on the couch.

"It's an unknown number," Stiles announced, staring at the device suspiciously.

"Okay, answer, put it on speaker. I'll record the conversation," said Scott then he was moving forward with his own phone in hand.

Stiles pressed the answer button, then the speaker button, "hello?"

"You know, I would've thought with a mouth so bold you would've at least made the call private," the person who was obviously a man spoke through the phone.

Scott's eyes widened at him and he mouthed, "that's Derek Hale."

The voice definitely did sound familiar, "I could care less about hiding my identity. Why would I?"

"I don't know, maybe you wouldn't want to get called out on my show, Stiles."

Yes, definitely Derek Hale.

"You're stalking me now?"

"It's the twenty first century, I'm a multimillionaire, it's not that hard to track down the name of a caller," Derek stated factually.

Stiles rolled his eyes despite the man not being able to see him, "what are you calling me for anyways? Apparently I didn't shut you up well enough."

Derek chuckled, and Stiles would never admit the way the low raspy sound sent chills through his body.

"My God, you really don't care."

"Nothing to care about," said the younger man, "now, would you please answer my question?"

"Ah, yes. I've actually called to make a proposal."

Stiles furrowed his eyebrows at his best friend who was silently and very excitedly encouraging him to go on with the conversation.

"What kind of proposal?"

"You're attracted to men, yes?"

"Yeah dumbass. I think I made that pretty clear."

"Okay, and this guy that you were speaking of, are you two together or—"

"No, we're not. I just like him, that's all."

"Ah," Derek uttered sounding amused, "you just like him. Sounds like a little high school crush to me."

"I'm an adult with a job."

"With a crush."

"With an attraction," Stiles corrected, "why am I even talking to you about this? How about you tell me about this damn proposal of yours?"

"Right, well, I guess you guys not being together just makes it easier for me," Hale says and though Stiles couldn't see him, he could practically hear the smirk on Derek's face.

"I'll tell you what, I want to meet with you. It would make the conversation more understandable."

"Yeah, because I'm actually going to meet with you," Stiles scoffed.

"You should."

"Give me one reason."

"Because Stiles, no matter how much you may dislike me, you know just as well as the rest of the world that I am very good at picking up just about anyone I want. I can help you, if you'll allow me to do so."

Stiles looked at his best friend for an answer but all Scott gave him was a confused look then a cocked brow.

-

Being in Derek Hale's presence was nothing like watching him on television.

It was easy to see how attractive was over a tv screen; million dollar smile, fancy clothes, perfectly done hair, pretty eyes and well just about everything that came with the Perfect Man Packet.

In person though, it was just another story.

Derek's eyes looked green, plain old green whenever Stiles saw him before. Now, up close and personal he notices the speckles of blue and gold. It was almost hypnotizing.

There's a tad bit of facial hair that Stiles hadn't noticed while watching The Ugly Truth yesterday. His teeth looked almost blindingly white, and his thin lips looked more pink.

"You know, as much as I appreciate you staring at me, we have more important matters to attend, don't you think?"

Stiles snapped out of it immediately, blinking at the man sitting across from him, "never thought you'd be one to protest against appreciation."

"I think there are more interesting parts of my body to appreciate. But you'll find out more on that later."

"Probably not. You were lucky enough to grab a second from me, it's not happening again."

"Confidence is key Stiles, confidence is key," he said before taking a sip of the ice cold water placed beside him.

Derek cleared his throat, "well, how about I just get straight down to the point? I want to prove you wrong."

"You want to prove me wrong?"

"Yes," Derek nodded, "I want to prove to you that all men, at the end of the day, want the same thing. Even your Mr.Perfect."

"You'll fail."

"I never fail," the millionaire smirked.

"Alright, and how do you plan on making this happen?"

"I'm going to teach you how to be a better you. I'm going to help you through steps on how to get any man wrapped around your little finger, and I guarantee these are steps that must work. They do work. You'll get the guy you want then you'll soon find out that all he wants is, well, sex."

"This sounds stupid."

Derek leaned back in his seat, "you know I know exactly what I'm talking about."

"That doesn't beat the fact that it sounds stupid."

At this, the older man simply shrugged.

Stiles narrowed his eyes and leaned forward, folding his hands together with his elbows rested on the table, "say your little plan does work and I get the guy, what happens if I win and he wants more than just sex?"

"Well bravo, you win."

"That's all? No big party or celebration?"

"We'll figure it out as time runs along. We will both have to agree on what the winner gets," Derek uttered, "now, are you in or out?"

Stiles weighed his options; he goes through with the plan or he doesn't. It should be an easy answer. There really isn't much of a bad thing that could happen if he loses aside from Derek being able to rub it in his face and a little heartbreak.

If he does win though, he suspects great benefits. And honestly, what does he even have to lose?

Most of Stiles' attempted love lives have all went terribly wrong, one more mishap couldn't be that bad. Besides, his life is lacking the kind of fun and adventure the life of a twenty four year old should have.

Was there really an option now?

"I'm in."

-

"Just call him."

Stiles groaned for what felt like the fiftieth time this afternoon, "it's not that easy. What am I gonna do when he picks up? Be like 'hey Theo, I've liked you for almost a year now and I know you probably don't dig me but I was just wondering if you wanted to go out on a date with me?'"

"That's an example of what you don't do," Derek voiced, making himself more comfortable on Stiles' black leather couch, "what you do is you call him, start off with 'hello' and let me guide you from there."

"Derek—"

"You want Theo, yes?"

"I do, but all you want to do is prove me wrong."

"I do," Derek agreed, "but to be able to do that you're going to have to actually get with Theo. And it's pretty obvious that you're not gonna get there on your own so I might as well help right?"

"You're an asshole, you know that?"

"So I've been told, now stop stalling and call him or I will."

Stiles picked up his phone and dialed Theo's number, putting it on speaker for Derek to listen in on the conversation.

It took five rings for Theo to pick up and when he did he sounded out of breathe, "Stiles, hey."

"Hey Theo," he greeted, voice low and shy which earned a very amused look from Derek, "what's up?"

"I was in the middle of working out actually," Theo answered and the sounds of a few workout machines backed him up.

"Oh, God, I'm sorry. Maybe I should call back later—"

"No, no, it's okay. I needed a break anyways."

"Ah, great thing I called than I guess," Stiles chuckled nervously before looking to Derek for help.

Derek quirked a brow then mouthed, "ask him."

So he did, "hey, Theo, uh, I was just wondering if you wanted to—"

Stiles glared at Derek when he began to motion for him to stop, but he listened to instruction and politely asked Theo to hold on before putting him on mute.

"What, was I not asking right?"

"Oh no, you were asking totally fine. But now you make him wait."

"Make him wait? What the hell am I making him wait for?"

"If Theo has even a little interest in you, he won't hang up after a minute of silence."

"A minute? I think that's a little bit too much."

The bachelor shrugged, "if you want to be a wuss and answer now, go ahead."

Stiles waited the minute, and even added on seven seconds before he looked back at his screen to see the call was still going.

He took Theo off mute then proceeded to speak again, "sorry about that. I got caught up in someone else's stupidity but I was just meaning to ask you if you wanted to—"

Again, Derek motioned for him to stop forcing a low growl deep from Stiles throat because he was asking Theo to wait for a second time.

"What the fuck dude?"

"Hang up."

"Hang up?"

"Hang up the God damn phone Stiles."

He did. It made absolutely no sense and if it were Stiles on the other end of this operation he would be both confused and very aggravated.

"Let's go," Derek said as he got up and began walking to the door.

Even though Stiles got up to follow him, he was still deep in confusion, "what, so I'm not going to call him back? I just made this guy wait almost two minutes just to hang up on him. What is this?"

Derek turned to glare at Stiles, possibly for questioning his technique. But none of it made any type of sense.

"By doing this, you're leaving Theo at the edge of his seat. This is a test to see how interested in you he really is. You randomly calling him to ask him something makes it pretty obvious what you're planning on asking him, now, we're testing if he cares enough to see himself."

"And if he doesn't?"

"Then this plan has failed before it even started because Theo's not even interested in you. If he does, expect a call back in thirty seconds tops."

On their way to Derek's Camaro, Stiles' phone began to ring. He looked down at the screen and grinned.

It was Theo.

Derek gave him a knowing smirk, "oh man, I'm going to make this guy your bitch."

-

"Green," Derek questioned face displaying complete horror as they walked away from the ice cream truck, "what? No. No, no, no, your favorite color is red."

Stiles blinked at the man in confusion, taking a slight suck from the top of his sprinkled ice cream cone, "no I'm pretty sure I just said my favorite color is green."

"Nobody likes green anymore," said Derek, "that's the color you liked when you were a little boy first discovering who the Ninja Turtles were. You like red now. Tell Theo that if he ever asks. Now what's your favorite color?"

"Red," Stiles sighed.

"Good."

Stiles went back to his ice cream, moaning at the vanilla taste masked under tons of sprinkles.

"You're helpless."

Stiles looked up at Derek with a questioning facial expression, "excuse me?"

"I didn't just buy you this ice cream for your pleasure, I wanted to see what you could make do with. You need to learn how to seduce using food items."

"Don't you think that's a little much?"

Derek shook his head, "absolutely not. See, if you go on a date with Theo, say, to a restaurant, you're gonna wanna leave him on edge. That way, when you guys finally get time alone he's going to want to tackle you and fuck you into the mattress."

"Okay Derek, how does one properly eat an ice cream cone?"

"Well," the bachelor began, "you don't suck because that's just messy. I mean, messy is good but not that kind of messy. You lick. You take nice long and savoring licks, topped off with a moan. And if he's talking to you, it's even better. You can seduce him even further with your eyes. Now, I know this is going to be difficult for you but—"

Derek stopped talking immediately when his eyes landed on his trainee, who had already gotten to work while listening.

Stiles licked a long stripe up the length of the ice cream, innocent eyes steady as they gazed into Derek's. He released a soft sigh at the exquisite taste, then allowed a small trail of melted ice cream to run down the side of his lip for good measure. With his thumb, Stiles swiped up the sweet liquid rolling down his chin and brought it up to his mouth, sucking at the sweetened skin slowly. His gaze did not once falter, but he still noticed the sudden bob of Derek's Adam's apple.

The young man offered Derek a pure smile, "was that good?"

Derek seemed to be in a trance for a moment which postponed his answer. He was still staring at Stiles, blinking at him as if he were from another planet.

Stiles furrowed his brows then snapped the fingers of his free hand in Derek's face, "hello...?"

This immediately yanked Derek from whatever stupor he was trapped in and the older man blinked, "u-uh, yeah. Y-you— great. Let's- let's go."

-

"Rule number five: laugh at all his jokes."

"What if it's not funny," Stiles asked as they stepped into the mall.

"Laugh at it, just do it."

"That makes no sense."

"Stiles," the bachelor groaned in annoyance, "you're a man, you should understand. It's a pride thing. You laughing at his jokes boosts his confidence just as much as him giving you an orgasm. Fake laughs, fake orgasms—"

"I can't exactly fake an orgasm. He'll know if I didn't come I didn't orgasm. And a fake orgasm is not an orgasm at all," said Stiles.

"Well I wasn't telling you to fake an orgasm. I know you can't. I was just comparing the two. And if it ever comes down to you having to fake an orgasm... I don't know, bring condensed milk or something."

Stiles grinned before releasing a light chuckle, actually finding amusement from all of this.

"Ah, that was great," Derek exclaimed, "real or fake?"

"You will never know."

-

"What do you mean no more plaid?"

"I mean what I said Stiles, no more plaid. You're lucky enough that I'm allowing you an alternative, flannels. We live in Los Angeles, you don't need long sleeve shirts to go on top of short sleeve ones. Because of this you only get to pick five flannels, two jackets and one cardigan if you may."

"You're fucking ridiculous," Stiles muttered under his breathe but continued to look through the variety of flannels on the rack.

"You won't be saying that when Theo's wrapped around your little finger."

Stiles scoffed but said nothing more as he threw a black, white and grey flannel into his shopping cart alongside a fitted black V neck long sleeve shirt.

"One more thing, no more boxers. You only wear boxer briefs from now on."

"Dude what," his voice raising as he turned to face Derek.

"Imagine you guys are finally getting ready to get down, do you honestly think he's going to want to strip you just to find you in Star Wars boxers? Come on, be smarter than that."

"I'll have you know that Star Wars is one of the greatest series to ever say hello to planet earth."

"And I'll have you know that we are in the mens section, not the kids section. You wear boxer briefs," the older man declared sternly and shoved a packet of polo briefs in Stiles' direction.

"You wear boxer briefs," Stiles mimicked in a feminine tone of voice as he followed after Derek who continued walking.

"Besides," said the millionaire, "your ass is too nice to get such little appreciation. If my hands can't be hugging them for you twenty four seven, briefs definitely can."

Then he gave Stiles' ass a hard smack making the young man yelp.

-

Stiles gave himself one last nod of approval then walked out of his room and down to the living room where Derek was waiting.

Upon his arrival, he noticed the man on his phone so he cleared his throat for his attention.

When Derek looked up he seemed stunned. Stiles has never seen the older man look that way before, as if Stiles was the most beautiful person he's ever seen and he wanted to glorify his presence forever.

It confused him.

He didn't look all that different or that great. He switched out his plaid for a black leather jacket that went over a plain black V neck where his graphic tees used to lay. There were no khakis, instead, a pair of well fitted dark blue jeans and classic Pumas were socked on his feet.

His hair was also styled for once instead of being hidden behind a beanie. And he switched out his glasses for contacts.

So maybe there was a pretty big difference, but not enough of a difference for Derek to be looking at him the way he was currently doing so.

"Do I look okay?"

"Way better than you looked earlier," Derek smirked.

He got up and approached Stiles, reaching out to straighten his clothes and fix his hair to better perfection.

"Man, three days with me and look at you."

Stiles rolled his eyes, "shut up you asshole."

"Yeesh, I don't even get a thank you?"

"Thank you."

After a moment of silence, the young man finally admitted, "I'm really nervous."

"You shouldn't."

"Well I am. I've had terrible luck in all my relationships. My first relationship ended because my ex, Malia, decided she liked vaginas more than penises. The second one ended because Danny was having a secret affair with one of my teachers. And the last one wasn't as bad as all the other, Heather had to move away. And it made sense, I could deal with that. But it was still my best relationship, and for a very long time it started looking like my last."

"And it isn't. You're a pretty good looking guy Stiles," said Derek, "and even if things with Theo don't work out, you can always go searching for whatever prince you think is out there."

"You really don't believe in true love, do you," asked Stiles, purposely ignoring the sincere compliment from Derek on his personality.

"I haven't for a very long time," Derek confessed.

Stiles didn't ask, even though he was dying to know. There was a time when Derek Hale believed in love, but those days were long gone. And he was guessing that was something Derek probably did not want to talk about.

"Hey, let's go over a few things," he said, "first things first, do not eat like a slob, but I'm sure you knew that. Second, don't blabber on like you usually do. You talk too much and it'll either come off as extremely annoying or very... well annoying. I can hardly deal with it, and I don't know much about Theo but I'm pretty sure he won't be able to deal with it either. Third, you must, and I mean must, try their caviar."

"I'm not the one paying for the date y'know. Theo said he would. I can't just take advantage—"

"No, listen to me," the older man shushed him, "I'm not only telling you to order caviar because it tastes good. I'm telling you to do so so you can see how far Theo's willing to go for you. Back in elementary, buying a ring pop for the one you had a crush on was like proposing. In middle school, buying them a bag of chips was like saying I love you. In high school, and on Valentine's Day, well, aside from all the pointlessly expensive clothing items, partners usually receive food as well. So think of it like this, if Theo actually buys you the caviar and doesn't seem to get pissy or anything, then you're welcomed to take a step further."

Stiles nodded, considering the idea, "I think that is the first thing you said that was smart."

"Shut up Stiles."

"Sir yes Sir."

"You're annoying."

"I know," he grinned.

Derek rolled his eyes, "back on track. The last thing is, being seductive, flirting."

"I can be seductive."

"Yeah right. 'Oh hey I'm Stiles, I like long walks on the beach and books," Derek mimicked what was supposed to be his voice but ended up sounding like an immature five year old little boy.

"I don't even sound like that."

"Yeah, but nonetheless, you know nothing about really flirting. You can't just try. You must try and succeed. Guys, they want the pure and the pornstar, the shy and the sexy. You gotta give off both of those if you want to— what are you doing?"

Stiles shrugged, continuing to trail his fingers down Derek's built chest and torso. He bit at his bottom lip lightly, smirking at the obvious affect he had on the man who was now struggling to release a word. Stiles took it one step further by slightly sliding his hand under the soft Henley Derek was sporting, earning him a sharp intake of breathe from the bachelor. He traced his index finger over one side of Derek's V line and kept eye contact throughout the whole time, just like Derek taught him.

"Can you stop that," Derek asked, voice shaky.

"Why? Is it turning you on?"

Derek scoffed, "n— fuck, maybe."

Stiles' smirk only broadened and he tapped at bulge covered by thick fabric. He felt the urge to grip it but had a feeling that he himself may lose some control if he did that, so only continued with easy taps and touches.

"Eh, I think I like it."

The two allowed a moment of silence to pass before Derek was speaking again, "really?"

Stiles leaned in, moving his head for his lips to meet Derek's neck, and there, he placed a light kiss before whispering, "sucker."

Then all their body contact was lost and there was a good yard in between them.

"I hate you," Derek groaned.

"The feeling's mutual my friend."

-

The date was going far better than Stiles could have ever imagined.

Well, it has hardly even begun but it's going better than many other dates he's ever been on.

Theo was far better of a person than he thought he would be. He didn't really know Theo before this day. He's mostly Scott's friend, and every time Scott was going out with Theo he would invite Stiles. Sometimes he would come and sometimes he wouldn't. So yes, they didn't know much of each other before yet Stiles still found himself developing a certain fondness of the man.

"I'm actually surprised you agreed to go on this date with me," Theo admitted.

"Why?"

"I don't know, every time we're around each other you would glare the hell out of me."

"Oh God, I'm so sorry. I'm just protective over Scott, that's all. But I honestly have no issue with you. I've actually been wanting to ask you out myself for quite some time but I just didn't know how you woulod take it. I've had some terrible luck in relationships so I just assumed all of this would end before it started. Whatever this is actually. I don't really know what this is—"

"Stiles, shut up," Derek's hissing voice came from his earphone.

"I should shut up now," said Stiles, scratching the back of his neck as he released a nervous chuckle.

"No, I actually like listening to you talk. I can be kind of awkward and silent sometimes, and you're not afraid to speak your mind. I really like that," his date stated.

"That's a first," Derek scoffed.

Stiles felt the need to turn around and glare at Derek from the table he knew he was seated at, but decided against it. This was a him and Theo moment, and despite the fact that Derek was technically third wheeling, he wouldn't let the prick distract him.

"That's great to know," Stiles blushed.

"Yeah, uh-"

Theo stopped speaking upon the arrival of their waitress. She was a gorgeous blonde, with perked and revealed cleavage and red painted lips. Her smile was so sexy it was almost sinister, it was also intimidating.

She offered both the men a pleasant smile, "hello, my name's Erica and I will be your waitress for this evening."

"Hey," they greeted in unision.

"Okay, so here are your menus," she leaned forward as she distributed the menus, her breasts far more apparent.

Erica grinned at Theo, "anything else?"

"No, no, we're good," said Theo, looking completely unimpressed and absolutely bored.

The blonde practically glared at him before walking off, her body language putting her annoyance on full display.

"Did you see her body? The things I would do to that body, oh God," Derek whistled, "and did Theo just shut her down? Wow. He must be one hundred percent gay."

"I'm sorry about that," said Theo.

"What are you apologizing for? It's not like you asked her to shove her tits all in tits face."

Theo snickered, "I know, but it was still rude. I'm apologizing on her behalf. Even if she doesn't know we're on a date she shouldn't have tried to flirt with me like that."

"It must happen to you a lot."

"It does, but hey, what can I do?"

Stiles could hear Derek's low mock before he said something a little louder, "I can think of a few things he could do about it."

The young man grimaced.

"Is there something wrong," Theo questioned.

"No, why would you think that?"

"Your face just looked a little uneasy."

"Oh no, I'm fine," Stiles assured, "I just don't know where to start. Look at this menu, oh my God. I've never been to a place like this. The fanciest restaurant I've ever been to is Red Lobster."

"Order whatever you want," said Theo, "it's your choice."

Even caviar, Stiles was getting ready to ask but was silenced when Theo spoke again, "if you're not really sure, I recommend the black Caviar Sushi. It's orgasmic, I swear."

"Did he just— Marry him," Derek gasped.

Stiles almost choked on the air staring at the price of a plate of the meal. It looked ridiculously delcious; fifteen dark sushis placed in the center of a large plate that was decorated with an orange sauce and cooked jumbo shrimp.

He was in the midst of getting an erection just looking at the masterpiece, but the price was enough to stop any chances of that happening.

"Theo, this costs five hundred seventy dollars."

"Don't even worry about it. I wouldn't suggest such a thing if I did not have enough money for it. And you don't need to order it right now or at all. This is a five course meal and we haven't even had appetizers yet. We have time."

And time they had. For the next hour and through the first two courses and halfway through the third, the men conversed nonstop. They spoke about anything and everything from the first time they found out what their dicks could do to the first time they got caught doing the do.

"And don't even get me started on how hideous I looked in high school, oh God," Theo said, "I had the most disgusting case of acne. And I had the fetus Bieber hair."

"No fucking way," Stiles laughed.

"Yes way. It was terrible. Then junior year rolled around and I started working out, I chopped off the flop of hair, I started using Proactive and just like that, I was some hot shot."

"I heard ejaculation helps keep skin clear," Derek uttered, his words muffled.

"I heard ejaculation helps keep skin clear," Stiles repeated.

It was silent for a beat, and he really needed to go on a walk and rethink his entire life.

"Why did I just say that," Stiles groaned as he heard Derek laughing.

This time, he did turn around to glare, but Derek's back was towards him so the man saw nothing.

When he turned back to look at Theo, he noticed his date blushing furiously.

"I'm so sorry, I—"

"What are you apologizing for? I said I like it when you talk. Besides, it's true."

The look Theo was giving him had Stiles shoving a moan deep down in his throat so it wouldn't be released. He wanted to ask how he knew, but decided against it. It was probably best that he did not know unless he wanted to pop a boner in public.

"He's being suggestive Stiles," Derek informed through his Bluetooth, "remember, seduction using food. Do it."

Stiles looked around at the table in search of anything to use, but there wasn't much one could do with salmon and a fork. The straw inside his cup filled with Sprite was the best option.

Theo began to speak again, about his dog this time. Stiles picked up the glass and leaned forward to wrap his lips around the thin plastic tube. He kept eye contact, partially to not be rude and partially because Derek was telling him to do so.

He tongued at the straw very subtly and noticed the way Theo's eyes trailed down to the item in his mouth.

"And uh— Rex, he likes to- he likes to— what was I saying?"

Stiles shrugged, "I'm not sure. I was a little hypnotized by your eyes."

Although Theo bowed his head, the smile and the reddening of his cheeks were still very apparent.

-

"Tonight was a lot of fun."

Theo nodded in agreement, "yeah. I really hope we can do it again. You're great to have around Stilinski."

"I could say the same for you Raeken."

Stiles and Theo stood in the same position for quite some time, under the light of the moon. They looked at everything aside from one another. Stiles wanted badly to leap forward and kiss him, but didn't know if he was even allowed.

He wasn't exactly used to the dating thing. Usually his partners are the ones to make the first move.

"I— maybe I should get inside."

"Maybe," Theo agreed.

He honestly was not sure which one of them moved first, but one second there was an abundant amount of space between them then the next they were all over each other.

Theo's lips sent him to heaven but his tongue was absolutely sinful. The way the moist flesh moved inside of his mouth had him wondering what else that mouth was capable of. He moaned into the kiss when he felt Theo's teeth lightly nibble at his bottom lip, his nails digging into the skin of Theo's nape slightly.

Their tongues fought for no dominance, but they did caress each other quite aggressively. It was the most beautiful, sloppy and wet kiss Stiles has ever had.

Theo made him feel like he's never been kissed before. Matter of fact, Theo made him feel like a virgin, and they weren't even having sex.

The thought alone had him anticipating their first time together.

At some point, they had to part for air. He was saddened at the lost feeling but relieved once he got a big gulp of oxygen.

"That was—"

"Yeah," Theo agreed, "we should definitely do this again sometime. Not the kissing, the date. I mean, the kissing would be great to, definitely acceptable but y'know, the date. I want to do more of their with you."

"I'm free next Friday," Stiles stated.

Theo released a dramatic whimper, "doth thou hath to make me wait so long?"

"I must," Stiles voiced trying his best to not break into fits of laughter, "but I will taketh thy up on thy offer."

Theo smiled widely at him and nodded in acceptance. He took Stiles hand and brought it up to his mouth before placing a soft kiss on the pale skin, "well than, next time my Prince. Till we meet again."

"I will miss you my dear Romeo," Stiles sighed.

Theo grinned and parted from his date, "goodnight Stiles."

"Goodnight Theo."

He watched as Theo got into his car and drove off with one last wave, the smile never fading from his face.

"You can come out from wherever you are now," Stiles called out.

Derek walked out from behind bushes, a proud smile plastered on his face and he took out his wireless Bluetooth earphone, "didn't I say it would go great? Man, he's already wrapped around your little finger."

"He seems to like me and he doesn't seem ready to go anywhere."

"Yet," said Derek, "yet. Just wait awhile. It'll happen, I promise."

"But as of right now, it's not happening."

"Nope, but it will. Just wait on it."

"You're a terrible person."

"So I've heard," Derek smirked.

-

Dates with Theo became very frequent, and they were different every time. They went paint balling, they went to a haunted house, they went to an art museum, to the mall, to the movies, out for more dinner, and even to a farm.

This date though, this date was Stiles' favorite, and it must have been obvious since he would not stop talking about it.

"I was so confused when we drove out of LA and kind of scared like is he going to kill me? But God, Paradise Falls is a dream. I can't. I literally squeezed my eyes shut and pinched myself because it was all too perfect to be true. But when I opened my eyes, he was still there, everything was still in tact. Ugh. I've never felt so lucky. We swam together for about an hour then had a picnic and made out a little before jumping back in."

Derek released a loud sigh, "bor-ing! No handjob? No underwater blowjob?"

"No Derek," Stiles hissed as he sat up on his couch, "not all men are only looking for sex."

"You guys are gross."

"Yeah, because we're the ones constantly talking and thinking and breathing sex right?"

"Sex is great."

"It is, but it isn't all there is to life and shouldn't be the control center of all things male!"

"When's the last time you had sex?"

Stiles shrunk in his seat at the question and looked down at his fumbling fingers, "I don't know."

"See, that means it's been too long. You need to do something about that. Here, I even got you a gift."

Derek tossed a gift wrapped box at Stiles from where he sat across from the young man on a desk chair.

Stiles stared at the box curiously then grabbed it before unwrapping it. What was underneath shouldn't have been a surprise, and it wasn't.

"Really," he said giving the bachelor who was smiling widely at him a flat look.

He barely even examined the vibrating butt plug before deciding that he definitely did not want it.

"Oh come on, be spontaneous. I'm pretty sure you like barely jerk off."

"I barely have time, especially now."

"Well than this is why this is great. You get to take it on the go. It has a remote, you control the speed."

"This would be terribly uncomfortable."

"Not really. I have one. I used it twice, but it wasn't a waste of time. It made me come harder than some guys could manage to do."

"You're a different breed Derek Hale."

The bachelor smirked and shrugged easily, "listen, I can't force you to use it, and I won't. But consider it. It's a great tool."

He got up to his feet and grabbed his jacket, "now I gotta go. I have a date to get to but don't knock it 'til you try it."

"Have fun on your date manwhore."

"At least I'll be getting some," Derek yelled over his shoulder before Stiles heard the door slam close.

"Asshole," he muttered to himself.

Stiles looked at box in his hand curiously and cocked a questioning brow.

-

He ended up using the vibrator on one of his dates with Theo to the zoo. The remote got lost and he was about ready to have an orgasm in front of everyone. He did, very silently.

When he found it the remote, it was in the mouth of one of the goats.

Derek never let him live it down.

-

The fact that he and Derek began to spend quite the amount of time together did not go unnoticed by him.

At first, it was a must. To get the guy, he needs Derek. But now, hanging out with the guy seems to be becoming less and less of a chore.

"So is it official yet? Between you and Theo," Derek asked over the breakfast meet they had at iHop one morning.

"I don't know, I mean, I know but y'know... Not really? I'm not sure."

"You're not sure," the millionaire questioned slowly and unsurely.

"He's taking me to Hawaii next month. I think that's when we're gonna do the dirty. And I think that might be closing the deal too?"

Derek's eyes widened, and his chewing of the pancake piece that was in his mouth slowed down, "Hawaii? Wow."

"Yeah, I always told him I want to explore the world and he told me he hopes this is just one out of many adventures we have together."

"Hmm, that's... romantic."

-

"Who gets a person three hundred sixty roses," Derek asked over the phone.

"I don't know," said the young man, "but I think it's cute."

"It's cute up until you have no place to put it. What are you going to do with all those roses anyways?"

"Well, that's why I called you..."

And for the rest of the afternoon, Derek walked the streets with Stiles giving out roses to just about anyone they saw.

Stiles felt bad about it until Theo told him he had accidentally added a zero to the amount of bouquets that were supposed to be delivered and well, Stiles was left with hundreds of roses. He actually commended Stiles for what he did and gave him much praise speaking about how he must have made many people's day brighter.

"He's fucking in love with you," Derek stated.

-

Stiles was sick, and despite the fact that Theo couldn't be with him, he still made sure to make sure Stiles knew he was thinking of him.

He had stopped by early in the morning to drop off breakfast which was hot soup and tea, alongside medicine and comfort foods. Theo had food delivered to Stiles' house for dinner and later in the night made sure stop by again to check up on him.

They ended up cuddling on the couch while watching Netflix for two hours.

Life didn't seem like it could get any better than it was at the moment.

Derek proceeded to call Theo out on being, "embarrassingly whipped."

-

It was a late night at Stiles' house again. They were in the kitchen, Stiles situated with his butt on the island with the older man sitting on a stool by the center counter. They were sharing a pint of cookie dough ice cream that Stiles was of course hogging up.

It was that night when Derek finally confessed.

"I was only helping you to prove a point at first, you know this," he said, "but now, I'm actually rooting for you two. It's rare that something like you guys happens nowadays. A lot of people don't have that connection, y'know? But the two of you... you two are almost perfect for one another."

"Derek Hale... are you saying Theo and I are helping you believe in love?"

Derek shook his and smiled, "I guess you can say that."

Stiles gave him dramatic astonishment, hand over his chest with wide eyes to match his wide smile and all, "wow, I feel very accomplished. Have I made it? Am I so great that I have helped Derek Hale come to think that love is real? The world is an amazing place Derek, an amazing place."

"Whatever," the older man scoffed, "now give me the damn ice cream."

-

For the first time, Stiles was the one officially accompanying Derek.

He went with Derek to his interview on The Tonight Show. He's never been too sure of Derek's success until that night because being interviewed by people like Jimmy Fallon is a big thing these days. It's solid assurance that you're a celebrity.

Stiles sat close by the director during the interview. He watched and listened silently as the two men spoke about many things such as his success, prosperity, and how Derek feels about being titled Hollywood's number one playboy.

"I can't say I'm offended," said Derek, "I brought this image down upon myself, and it's not something I feel bad about. I'm a person of truth and when people calls me a player, I know, it's true. I sleep around a lot with no other purpose aside from getting off."

"Yeah, but why is that? No one ever got it. You are a terrifyingly wealthy successful man, you're handsome and intelligent, and despite you being difficult, many people believe you have father like qualities. The way you are with your nephew, Liam, it seems like you have much potential," Jimmy stated.

"None of that stuff really interests me. The family thing isn't for me. I know how it looks when I'm around my own family, I love them. And Liam means a lot to me. I want him to blossom in the way that I failed to do myself. I take care of him, and I do treat him like my own son. But the problem with me is, I don't think there's a chance of me settling down long enough for me to start a family."

"And why is that? No one's ever asked this but I have to know, what's the big story behind Derek Hale? Who was the one that tore you apart?"

Derek couldn't meet Jimmy's eyes or the camera. He looked down at his lap and the sudden sadness that filled his eyes worried Stiles. He's never seen the man look so vulnerable, and now it was possible that he craved the story far more than everyone else in the room.

"There were a few, a couple mishaps. But one screwed me up more than any of the others did. After her, I just decided to cut off all ties. I became very cautious. The only people I can say I truly love now is family. But I don't want to love anyone aside from them ever again if it means to suffer the way I did."

The affect the words had on Stiles made his stomach churn. Stiles' heart sank and he was ashamed to admit that he didn't know if it was because Derek had been terribly hurt in the past or if it's because there was no chance of him falling for another ever again, no chance of... them.

Stiles whimpered.

He was so fucked.

-

"You really didn't have to do this."

"I did, and I'm happy to do it," said Derek, "this is in celebration of our short lived journey together. You were quite a trip, if I'm being honest. And you've proved me wrong countless times. You've outsmarted the master of all of this. And I'm envious, but proud. It sucks to say that you have won. You're going to Hawaii with Theo tomorrow and I think that's enough proof that things between you two are solid now. And because of that, you won't be in need of me anymore."

"Do you really think that," asked Stiles, "that because Theo and I are technically officially together I don't need you in my life anymore?"

"I think that's what's best, yes."

"But I still want you around Der," Stiles said softly, "I consider you a friend now, a very close friend. You've been a big part of my life these past few months and I don't think we should just let go of all this progress just because I have met my Prince Charming."

Derek's face remained stern so it was hard to tell what he was thinking, "well, I still think we should part ways at least for a while."

"What about what I think? What about what I want?"

"This isn't up for discussion Stiles. I'm choosing you over myself. Just let it be."

He did. He did not bring it up at all for rest of dinner.

But Stiles did bring up something else, he asked a question that's been itching at his skin since day one, "who was she?"

Derek gave him a knowing look, and gazed at Stiles for a while as if contemplating if he should tell him. In the end, he did.

"Her name was Kate. She was beautiful, smart, witty, luring... She was everything I wanted in a partner and more. She was also a Grad student, and I was a junior in high school. She honestly seemed too perfect and I should have went with my first instinct but I didn't. We dated for a while. I was with four people before her but she's the one I gave my virginity to. She knew what she wanted and how she wanted it. Kate was as demanding in bed as she was outside of it, almost manipulative too. But I didn't know much back than. I don't want to go through much details but long story short, she was only using me to get to my uncle, Peter. Apparently she had her eyes on him since her family moved into the town and needed a closer link. In the end, she got him and they planned to steal all the family riches and run away. They set our house on fire, and everyone made it out, well almost. I lost my younger brother David that day, and it was all because of me. Kate and Peter are still locked up but I sometimes feel like I'm the one who deserves to be put behind bars."

Stiles hadn't noticed his eyes were watery until he blinked and a single tear fell loose and began to trail down his cheek.

"Derek—"

"I know what you're going to say, but please don't. I've heard it one too many times before."

Stiles took Derek's hand in both of his hands and held it tightly, "well, I'm sorry but you're going to have to hear it one more time. It is not your fault. You didn't know, how could you have? She was the devil in disguise Derek. There was no way for you to see that."

"I'm the one who let her in Stiles."

"And Peter's the one who led her into doing what she did. She used you to get to Peter, and Peter used her as an aid in attempting to get your family's treasures. You can't blame yourself for something that's their fault. I'm sure Kate would have still found a way to get with Peter even without you. She took advantage and that was not fair."

The older man has been gazing silently at him as he spoke. Derek has never looked so sad, so pained, so sensitive. Stiles knew he must have felt far worse than his face was giving off and all he wanted to do was comfort Derek.

He did. He took the risk of getting up to give Derek a warm hug and was accepted with open arms.

"It's not your fault Derek," he whispered.

-

After their emotional moment, Stiles lightened the mood up all over again. Since than, the two have only managed to laugh the night away.

It was almost as if none of it ever happened. But still, he kept the newly found information about Derek in his head.

"You wanna come inside? If this is our last time seeing each other I wouldn't want it to end so soon."

Derek happily agreed, following Stiles into his home.

Both stripped off their coats and tossed it onto Stiles' couch before heading straight for the kitchen. It was a routine they've grown into every time Derek came over.

"We usually have ice cream, but that's all done. Lydia brought me some cupcakes this morning though, you want," Stiles asked.

"You never get tired of eating, do you?"

"Hey, gotta keep this hot bod somehow," the young man winked playfully as retrieved the cupcakes from his fridge.

He opened the box and turned it so Derek could take his pick, then grabbed one himself.

"You know, I'm highly disappointed that after all this time I've never been to your place. We only ever come to mine," Stiles voiced whereas Derek simply shrugged.

"No one's ever been to my house except for family and two very close friends."

"And all those women and men you bring over there."

"No, I take them to my bachelor pad. There's no way I'd ever fuck them on the bed I sleep on."

"You say that like you're disgusted by it."

"In a way I am. But understand that my bachelor life and my regular life are two completely different things. I separate them so they'll never collide. I want to set a good example for Liam. And it's hard with such a reputation but I don't want him to make the same mistake I made."

"It wasn't your fault Derek."

"It was. And I'm taking responsibility for it."

Stiles did not argue with him. It would be useless. This was a burden that Derek would probably carry around for the rest of his life and there was nothing he could do about it.

The kitchen remained quiet for a moment too long and it was almost suffocating.

"I don't know, I haven't left yet but I kind of feel like I'm losing a pretty big part of me," Derek chuckled as if it were the most ridiculous thing ever, "you've played a huge role in my growth. And it kind of sucks that all of this technically ends here."

"I already told you it doesn't have to be like this. We can still remain friends."

"We can't Stiles."

"Yes we can! We've been doing it for months now."

"Well nothing's the same. We aren't like how we were months ago," Derek snapped making the young man flinch at his sudden harsh tone, "we've developed, together and individually. And I can't— I just can't."

Stiles scoffed, aggravated that Derek was making a big deal out of this and even more so that Derek wouldn't even bring up a good argument for why they couldn't be in each other's lives anymore.

"You're such a jackass," Stiles hissed then got up from his stool so he was standing over Derek, "you are the most confusing person I've ever met. And you know why that's so ironic? Because you're a man of truth, right? Isn't that what you're supposed to be? You're supposed to be walking around blabbering your opinion to the damn world and you can't even man up enough to—"

"Opening my mouth to say what I believe is true is far different from opening up to express my heart's desires. How honest I am is what makes me me. I am a man of truth and that hasn't changed. I haven't lied to you about anything—"

"But you won't tell me what you have to tell me."

"Because it isn't that easy Stiles," Derek shouted, "it isn't that easy to— fuck."

Then he was launching forward, off the wooden stool and onto Stiles. Their lips clashed and Stiles reacted the second it happened. His hands were in Derek's hair and he was shoved up against the counter behind him. Stiles ignored the sudden spike of pain because now Derek's hands were everywhere.

They were under his shirt, riding the fabric up, they were on his cheeks, his arms and somehow made their way down to his ass. Derek was trying to go for civilized, Stiles noticed he was putting up some sort of restraint but he was failing miserably.

Derek hoisted Stiles up onto the counter and continued his exploration of the man's mouth.

Derek's mouth was as hot as his body felt against Stiles. He made every sense in the young man's body tingle, he made his toes curl, he made him feel as though if he were on cloud nine. And if cheating was a sin, than Stiles was Satin because he did not plan on stopping at any given point.

Up until the bell rung of course.

They parted in an instant and stared at one another before looking towards the direction of the door.

The bell rung again and that was a signal for them to stop everything right away.

Stiles and Derek fixed themselves up and hid any evidence of the recent events that took place in the kitchen.

Still in somewhat of a daze, Stiles sort of stumbled to the door while Derek helped himself to a seat on one of the couches.

Stiles absolutely loathed the millionaire for being able to collect himself so fast.

He opened the door and his heart began to beat at an unhealthy rate upon seeing Theo.

"Theo," he exclaimed, "hey... I didn't know you were dropping by."

"Were you busy? If so I can—"

"No, no. Not at all, come in."

Theo followed him inside and shut the door behind him.

When he turned to face Stiles, he paused momentarily, looking completely bemused, "uh... Hello."

Derek gave him an easy head nod, "hi."

"Oh, Theo this is Derek Hale. Derek, this is Theo."

"His boyfriend," said Theo.

And Stiles hated the fact that they were apparently official more than anything in the world right now. It was strange because this was his aim the whole time, yet here he was, bothered by being Theo's boyfriend.

"What is Derek Hale doing in your house anyways?"

"Is that a problem," Derek questioned as he leaned forward placing his elbows on his knees before clasping his hands together.

"I mean, not exactly but I'm confused. And you have a certain reputation as well."

"So you're saying you don't trust your own boyfriend in my presence? That doesn't sound like a great relationship to me."

"I didn't say that—"

"You technically did," Derek accused, "but it makes sense that you consider me a threat. Who wouldn't?"

"Derek," Stiles hissed making both the other men in the room look at him.

Derek narrowed his eyes at him as if bringing on a challenge. But he kept quiet.

"Anyways, I was kind of hoping I could speak to Stiles," said Theo, "alone."

Stiles didn't have to look to know that Derek was staring at him. It was a given.

He didn't want Derek to go but he couldn't say that, not with their current situation. Therefore he didn't look at Derek because he was a coward. He waited for Derek to make the decision.

Stiles listened as the man got up from his seat and began to gather his things. He saw Derek's feet moving as he passed himself and Theo.

The next thing he heard was the sound of the door closing, not slamming, but closing; a sign of defeat instead of anger.

He could practically hear his heart breaking.

"That was awkward, what was up with him?"

"I don't know," Stiles lied, finally looking up.

Theo dropped the whole situation all together and took a seat, "okay than. I wanted to talk to you about Hawaii. Well, not really Hawaii but us. We haven't made us official yet, so maybe it wasn't cool that I just blurted out that I'm your boyfriend without your permission. But I'm— I'm hopeful I guess? I really want us to happen and I don't know if that's what you want. Maybe it's too soon. If you want to wait, I'm totally cool with that too—"

"Theo, what's my favorite color?"

Theo furrowed his eyebrows, "red. Why?"

"No," Stiles shook his head then found himself laughing, "no, it's not red. My favorite color's green."

"You told me your favorite color's red."

"I also told you I love watching horror movies, I enjoy playing video games, I want to travel the world to gain more knowledge, I'm in love with Brad Pitt and I'm all about staying healthy but I'm not. I don't do any of those things and I don't like any of those things. I'd rather watch a superhero movie marathon than watch one Saw movie. I want to read books, and do research on the most bizarre things, not play video games. I want to travel the world so I can try all the damn food every place has to offer. I'm in love with Ryan Reynolds but you hate him so I never told you that. And I'm not a healthy person. I'm a hypocrite too because all I do is tell my Dad to not eat anything greasy or have any sugar but I have a cabinet filled with diabetes calling my name every night. I'm not this perfect image I've made myself look like. I'm a big dork who wears glasses, and beanies, and graphic tees with my favorite superheroes on them. I love enthusiasm and adventure. Cliche romances make me want to throw up. And it isn't your fault that you didn't know the truth because I lied. I lied. And I'm sorry because you're a great guy, and you deserve better than this but there's absolutely no way I will ever be the person you want me to be. And I'm so sorry about that Theo. I'm really sorry for leading you on this way, but fuck," he sighed.

Theo looked like a kicked puppy, and Stiles did not want to have to do any of this, but it wouldn't be fair to either of them if he didn't.

"I'm sorry, but that's the ugly truth."

-

"You need to fix whatever you did wrong. They've been giving reruns of The Ugly Truth for a whole week now."

Stiles blinked at Scott whereas Lydia rolled her eyes, "you'll live Scott. Allison, tell Scott he'll live."

"You'll live babe," said the strawberry blonde's best friend.

"Okay, maybe I will. But will you," he asked Stiles, "you've been moping for days now. And trust me, it's pretty depressing to have your best friend walking around like a lost puppy."

"Scott—"

"Stiles, I'm your best friend. You know that. You know that that means I want what's best for you. And it seems like Derek is what's best for you. I never commented on how you seemed far happier around Derek than you seemed with Theo because I knew you'd probably get upset, but I've noticed. We all have. It doesn't make sense for you to take this defeat when he's just a phone call away."

"He isn't answering any of my calls."

"Than I say we kidnap him and lock him in our basement and torture him until he accepts your apology," Lydia suggested.

Allison widened her eyes at Lydia and shook her head, "I say we don't do that. I say you go get your man. If he won't pick up the phone, go find him and talk to him."

"Well if you want to take the boring way out, then sure, go ahead."

Stiles sighed, just about ready to break down, "it's not that easy."

"Nothing in life is easy. If you took the easy way out then you wouldn't learn anything," said Allison, "you have to take risks."

"Derek isn't someone—"

"You're a friend of mine Stiles, a very dear friend," Lydia stated, "and I'm not friends with little wusses who can't even admit their feelings to someone they love. I swear I will march down to wherever this guy lives and do it myself if you don't get off your ass and go find Derek! You're both idiots, okay? You both made mistakes, but that can easily be fixed with a great amount of makeup sex. Besides, I do not befriend pussies Stiles, stop being such a Damsel in Distress and go get your God damn guy."

-

This was the second time he's ever stepped foot onto the set of The Ugly Truth. The first time was for a short while, waiting for Derek so they could go grab lunch.

This time was because it seemed to be the only way he was going to catch the man's attention.

Derek's made it his personal mission to ignore Stiles for the past two weeks and it only gets more irritating everyday.

On the bright side, he started filming daily again, which gave Stiles the perfect opportunity to approach him in person now.

He understands his faults, he's come to terms with them even. But Derek hasn't forgiven him. And he knows the guy, if he doesn't take action himself there's no way he'll ever even get to speak to him again.

So Stiles came to face him. He was allowed on set easily because people thought himself and Derek were still friends. He honestly wasn't sure what they were now, but he planned on getting an answer.

Right after the show ended at least because began as soon as he came in.

Stiles stood far from the cameraman, out of sight so he wouldn't be a distraction.

"—and many people have been saying that I changed. I did. I guess I can't speak about things I don't know about anymore...," Derek trailed off.

"I'm not really educated in this stuff anymore because I fell in love," he said, "I fell in love and I got torn apart all over again. People are always asking me why I'm like this and well this is why. I've become afraid to open up because every time I do, I always get hurt. And call me messed up but I'd rather protect my feelings and hurt another than get hurt by someone I love. It happens to me quite often though, so I'm not really mad about it. I'm mostly mad at myself for continuously falling into the same trap."

Stiles released a shaky breathe, feeling as if his throat was closing up as his eyes began to water.

"This isn't going to be a regular episode even though... it is the last. I don't think I can go on talking about what I think men really want anymore when I don't want any of those things I say others want. All this time I think– I think I just wanted love. I think I wanted that beautiful passion everyone talks so dearly about. But I messed up, so I don't get that. And I understand, it's my fault. It's something I'll have to live with. So I refuse to sit here and lie to you guys about men and their mindset. You wanna know the real truth? I don't know. I don't know what guys want. I only know about me, myself, and I. I'm sorry for speaking for a large group of people without knowing the actual truth. But that's over now. This show is over now because I no longer believe a damn word I've said here is true. This doesn't mean I won't show up on television anymore, I'll still be around, just not here."

Derek gulped and worried his bottom lip, "for the remaining time, I'll allow calls. I know many of you have a lot to say to me, and I'll listen to it all."

Stiles pulled out his phone as soon as Derek said that and dialed the show's number, watching as Derek leaned forward to press the answer button.

"Hello," he greeted.

"I didn't want to hurt you, I didn't mean to," said Stiles, "but you're the most puzzling person I've ever met. If I had known, if I would've opened my eyes a little wider to notice something, anything, Derek I— I would've chosen you from the start."

Derek did absolutely nothing aside from stare at the phone, so Stiles took it as a chance to continue.

"I guess you can say that I took too long to realize that I love you, and even longer to admit it. But now is better than never, right?"

A chorus of "aww," traveled throughout the studio only encouraging Stiles to continue.

"Derek, you honestly think you're the problem, you always think you are. But you're not. We both made our fair share of mistakes here, but I fucked up the most. I'm the one who should be apologizing even though you're probably planning an apology in your head right now."

This had the older man looking up, an adorable frown plastered on his face because he was and Stiles knew it.

"See, there you go, continuously blaming yourself when you did nothing wrong. I know your story, you told me. Which is why I should've taken it upon myself to make the first move, but I'm oblivious to just about everything. So I didn't it. And that was the biggest mistake made in this entire situation. Derek, you did no wrong and I want you to understand that. And speaking to you over the phone won't help you realize that. My voice can only tell you so much. But maybe if you could see me..."

Stiles walked out from his distant hiding spot and proceeded to approach Derek from where he sat on set.

Many people in the studio became aware of his presence, and they all watched as he walked over to Derek who now had his eyes focused on Stiles' moving figure.

Stiles shut his phone off and was surprised when the show's phone didn't start ringing immediately.

He knew he was present on screen now, but that was where Derek was as well so that's where he had to be.

"Stiles," Derek uttered.

"Derek."

"Why are you—"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm here to apologize the way I should be. I shouldn't have let you walk out that door. I was being a coward. I didn't know what to do because I've never been in a situation like that before, but I should've went with what my heart was yelling at me to do. I should've chased you but I didn't."

"Stiles, I don't expect some pity party—"

"Pity party," Stiles repeated, disgust oozing from his tone, "pity party? Derek, I don't pity you. I love you. And I don't know why that's so hard to believe."

"Because I'm not the type of guy people should fall in love with."

"Says who?"

"Says the world Stiles!"

At this point, he's totally forgotten that he was part of a live broadcast. The one thing that mattered at that moment was Derek.

"Well fuck what the world thinks! I love you, isn't that what should matter?"

This time Derek actually got up for a fair argument, "I don't even know anymore Stiles! I've never dealt with anyone like you before and you drive me insane!"

"Yeah well, the feeling's mutual Derek!"

He didn't get how the soft sweet words suddenly progressed to shouting at each other on national television, but that's who they were. That's how they functioned together.

"I'm not the one who let you walk out the door one night just to tell you that I love you two weeks later! Who even does that?"

"I apologized for that Derek! And love drunk idiots like me I guess."

"You definitely are an idiot."

"I can't believe I'm in love with such an immature bastard."

"I am not immature," Derek argued.

Stiles groaned, "I just told you that I'm in love with you like ten times already and you're here trying to defend yourself?"

"I already said it too," Derek snapped then muttered, "just not to your face."

"Than how about you change that," Stiles suggested.

"I'm not good with words."

"Than tell me the way you know best."

Derek did. He kissed Stiles right there in front of everyone and the room broke out into complete chaos and the ringing of the phone went off.

That didn't matter though, because for the first time in quite a while, Stiles felt complete.

-

Epilogue

"Can you guys stop kissing in front of everyone? It's gross," Cora complained.

"Cora, leave your brother and his fiancé alone," said Talia.

"Thanks Mom."

Talia gave her son a peck on the cheek before dragging Cora away from them to help her go set up the table.

"I still can't believe I'm at Derek Hale's house," Stiles heard his best friend speak an awe as he passed by with Allison by his side.

"He really loves me, doesn't he," asked his fiancé.

Stiles sighed, "probably more than I do."

"I don't think anyone loves me more than you do," Derek voiced softly and leaned in to capture Stiles' lips for a kiss.

"Wow, because that's not offensive," Derek's older brother, Mathew, voiced as he passed by them with a large cake in hand.

"We are never going to get any privacy ever again, are we?"

"I wouldn't count on it. Welcome to the family Stiles," Laura winked walking after Mathew.

"Your family's something."

"Yeah, well, your Dad threatened me with his gun so I'm pretty sure we both come from pretty interesting families."

Stiles buried his face into the crook of Derek's neck and chuckled.

"Real or fake," asked Derek.

He looked up at the man he now calls his and gave him a gleeful smile, "you will never know."

**Author's Note:**

> This AU was more like the movie than the She's Out Of My League AU that I made mostly because I thought the whole movie was genius and I didn't want to step too much out of the plot. That ends up happening with me a lot. Nonetheless, I hope it was enjoyable. ❤️
> 
> ([tumblr](http://ohmys-sterek.tumblr.com))


End file.
